wrestlingattitudefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Robert Roode
Robert F. "Bobby" Roode, Jr. (nacido el 1 de enero de 1977) es un Wrestler canadiense , que actualmente lucha para la Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Formacion personal y empresas independientes Se formó en su ciudad natal de Peterborough, Ontario, por sus compañeros Val Venis y Shane Sewell. Completó su formación después de un año y hizo su debut en una lucha en contra de Pete Rock. Luego pasó a trabajar para diversas empresas independiente en canada, así como apariciones para la empresa de Puerto Rico: World Wrestling Council. Roode comenzó a trabajar para la Real Action Wrestling en 2001, donde formó un heel stable conocido como "The Kardinal Sinners" junto con Kingman y Mike Hughes. Más tarde se reincorporó a ellos como parte de Wrestling Reality show que se transmitio por The Fight Network, sin embargo, Roode no se ven en estos episodios debido a las obligaciones contractuales con TNA. Se fue a trabajar sobre una serie de dark match de World Wrestling Entertainment, entre 2001 y 2004. Mientras que en TNA, Roode también luchó en la empresa Blood Sweat and Ears en Ontario, Border City Wrestling en Windsor, Ontario y en NWA Shockwave en Nueva Jersey. Él es el ex BCW Can-Am Heavyweight Champion. El 18 de marzo de 2006, ganó el NWA Shockwave Internet Championship de Josh Daniels en NWAS /New York Wrestling Connection en un evento. Ocho días después, el 26 de marzo Roode ganó el vacante NWA Shockwave Heavyweight Championship en Disturbing the Peace 2006 en un four-way match. Roode gano dos títulos hasta el 21 de mayo, cuando cayó el Titulo de la Internet y defendió con éxito el título pesado contra Slyck Wagner Brown. Debido a la reactivación de la empresa, todos los NWA Cyberspace Champions fueron evacuadas incluyendo el título de Roode. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2004-presente) Equipo de Canadá En mayo de 2004, se puso en Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) de Scott D'Amore, el dueño de Border City Wrestling, un canadiense independiente que ya habia trabajado con Roode en alguna ocasión. Roode debutó en el TNA como parte del Team Canadá , y participó en la TNA 2004 World X Cup Tournament, que fue ganado por el Team USA. Team Canadá pasó a tener un feudo con 3Live Kru y America's Most Wanted. Como el mayor y más poderoso miembro del equipo en el momento, Roode actuo como el "ejecutor" del grupo, un papel popularizado por Arn Anderson. A principios de 2006, reconociendo su comparaciones con Arn Anderson, hizo la petición de que se le llama "El canadiense Enforcer" desde ese punto en adelante, y comenzó a llegar a la pista en lentejuelas de los trajes que recuerdan a The Four Horsemen y a Rick Rude como el estilo a fines de los 80. Roode inició un feudo con Dustin Rhodes a principios de 2005, perdiendo con él en abril en el ppv Lockdown 2005 en best of three falls steel cage match, la tercera caída fue un blindfold match. Después de que Roode tubiera un feudo con Lance Hoyt , a quien derrotó en Slammiversary 2005, y con The Naturals durante todo el verano de 2005. Después de derrotar a Jeff Hardy en Unbreakable en septiembre, Roode y el resto del Team Canada reanuda su feudo con 3Live Kru. En Final Resolution 2006, se inició Roode en carrera individual, sin dejar de ser Team Canadá, al derrotar a Ron Killings. Cinco meses después, el 29 de junio el episodio de TNA Impact!, El Director de Gestión de TNA Jim Cornette forzado la ruptura de Team Canadá. Sin embargo, en la edición del 6 de julio de Impact!, Cornette le dio una oportunidad a Team Canada más para estar juntos, pero sólo si pueden ganar una lucha, una semana más tarde contra Jay Lethal, Rhino y Team 3D. En la edición del 13 de julio de Impact!, Team Canadá perdió la lucha cuando Jay Lethal cubrio a A-1, y por ende se acabo Team Canada. Feudo con Eric Young Después de la ruptura de Team Canadá, Roode comenzó refiriéndose a sí mismo como "TNA's hottest free agent". Y comenzó a hablar con varios administradores de TNA como Simon Diamond, Jim Mitchell, y Shane Douglas de poner en la idea de que el se merecia ser el contediente del NWA World Heavyweight Championship, y declarando su interés en convertirse en su manager, pero finalmente fallo. Después de haber optado por no trabajar con una actual directorde TNA, comenzó a transmitirse segmentos de entrevistas de Roode; con Bobby "The Brain" Heenan el 7 de septiembre, Col. Robert Parker en Septiembre 14, y con Sherri Martel el 21 de septiembre. Él reveló su gerente elegido, Traci Brooks en Bound for Glory 2006, y rápidamente cambió su nombre por el de "Robert Roode", y con Brooks ahora a se llama "Ms. Brooks". Su primer feudo después de que el cambio de nombre fue en contra de Eric Young, de los cuales Roode se puso celoso cuando se dio cuenta que los aficionados no se animan con el, pero apoyaban cada movimiento de Young. Young después de vencer en un concurso de bikini exigio que Brooks "cantara" para Young "Robert Roode Inc.". Por último, en Against All Odds 2007 convencio a Brooks con éxito que firmara un contrato con "Robert Roode Inc.", y comenzó a controlar la pareja de Roode ordenandole alrededor de él. Young, sin embargo, comenzo a luchar, debido a los consejos de un misterioso "amigo". En Lockdown 2007 Roode se enfrento a Petey Williams, el hombre que creía ser el "amigo" de Young, y ganó la lucha, a pesar de que Young intentara ayudar a Williams. La semana siguiente, Young dijo que Williams no era su "amigo", y Roode , que controla el contrato de Young, le dio a Young una semana para decirle quien era su amigo o el seria despedido. La semana siguiente, Young revelo que su "amigo" era Jeff Jarrett, que le dijo a Roode que se enfrentaria a Jarrett en Sacrifice 2007, Roode derroto a Jarrett después de darle un golpe bajo. Roode eventualmente le dijo a Young que se enfrentarian en una lucha en Slammiversary 2007. Roode derroto por pinfall a Young después de golpearlo con una silla de acero, pero, como se le acercaba el despido a Young, Jim Cornette salió y ordenó que se reinicie de nuevo la lucha. Young entonces derroto a Roode con un inside cradle, para el proceso de la ruptura de su contracto con Roode. Ms. Brooks y Roode entonces unieron sus fuerzas con Christian's Coalition para ayudarlos en sus batallas con Sting y Abyss, y en el episodio 26 de julio de Impact!, Mike Tenay declaró que Roode se unió oficialmente al Christian's Coalition. Semanas después de que, Eric Young perdiera una lucha contra Team 3D, Roode y Brooks lo bañaran con "tarred and feathered". El 7 de agosto en el episodio de TNA Today Young emitido un reto para Roode en una "lucha de humillación" en Hard Justice 2007, en la que el perdedor sería bañado de alquitrán y plumas. Roode ganó, pero la Ms. Brooks terminó bañada de alquitrán y de plumas, mientras que Roode vio esto desde el escenario y, puso en tela el juicio de su lealtad con Brooks, su aparente intimidación de su historia se convirtió en un elemento clave y destacado a un ángulo lateral. Malos Tratos a Ms. Brooks Roode entonces entró en un mini-feudo con Kaz, quien acababa de dejar de serotonin, Kaz se enfermó después de ver Roode maltratan a la Ms. Brooks. Roode derrotó a Kaz en No Surrender 2007. Poco después, otros luchadores que Kaz les dijo que sigieran los pasos de estos, hasta que se reveló en una entrevista que la relación entre Roode y Brooks no es más que la de empleador y empleado, y que Brooks decido trabajar con Roode porque necesitaba las acciones necesarias para recaudar dinero para su madre enferma. Desde entonces, las "superestrellas" que protestan de los malos tratos se perdió ese angulo y no volvio a salir en la grabaciones de Impact, pero Roode se volvio un intimidador egoísta que empeora. Roode participó en el Fight for the Right Tournament. Fue la última persona eliminadas en el gauntlet del torneo por Eric Young y perdió su lucha del torneo en la apertura contra Junior Fatu. Alrededor de este tiempo, no sólo Roode comenzó maltratar mas a Brooks, empezó a mostrar signos de auténtico misoginia en sectores que impliquen o se refieran a otras mujeres, tales como Karen Angle, Gail Kim o Sharmell. En la pérdida de Fatu, la disensión fue correspondida por Brooks, cuando fatu le aplico un stinkface a Roode. El 8 de noviembre, en la edición de TNA iMPACT, Brooks finalmente se puso de pie para empujar a Roode para recibir un ataque de Chris Harris, y atacar a sí misma "Roode # 1 Fan". Roode formo una asociación con Christian Cage contra Booker T, alegando que "has beens" como Booker T ganaba eventos principales a costa de mucho tiempo de talentos como él. Roode Y Cage se unieron luego con Kurt Angle, después de una invitación para unirse al Angle Alliance en impact!. Esto sólo duró una noche, sin embargo, como el Angle Alliance perdio ante el equipo de Samoa Joe, Kevin Nash, Kaz, Booker T y Eric Young, cuando Nash cubrio Roode. Cage y Roode tubieron un altercado cara a cara en el ring que conducen a Angle y a Roode atacar Cage, por lo tanto, hechar a Cage del Angle Alliance y dar un giro Cage para que hubiera la tensión en un verdadero feudo. En Final Resolution 2008, Roode se asoció con Ms. Brooks en un Mixed tag Team match contra Booker T y su esposa Sharmell. Después de perder la lucha Roode golpio en la mandibula a Sharmell. Booker T corrió hacia el ring para ayudar a su esposa, y Roode escapó del ring, y se fue mirando hacia atrás en el ring y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Los siguientes Impact!, Brooks y Roode se enfrentaron en una lucha de despedido, pero fueron detenidos por Jim Cornette cuando trató de sentar las manos sobre ella. Posteriormente, la "fan número uno" de Roode atacó Brooks en el Ring. La fan de Roode sustituyo a Brooks, su nombre fue revelado como Payton Banks. Después Final Resolution, y con Payton Banks en su lado, Roode continuó su feudo con Booker T en Against All Odds 2008, donde los dos se enfrentaron en un Single match. En la pelea Roode se fue desde el ring y se escapo en un coche , sólo para enfurecer Booker. Booker y Roode se enfrentan de nuevo en Destination X 2008 en un Stand By Your Man Strap Match, donde el perdedor de la lucha recibirá diez correazos del ganador. Roode ganó después de usar unas esposas, pero regresó y Sharmell y azoto a todo el mundo con un cinturón de cuero, incluido Jim Cornette. A la semana siguiente en impact!, Cornette puso la lucha de un Mixed tag Team match entre Roode y Banks vs Booker y Sharmell en Lockdown 2008. que ganaron Booker y Sharmell. Después de la lucha, Roode insulto a Banks por perder, al igual que solía abusar de la Ms. Brooks, para poner fin a su alianza. La formacion de Beer Money, Inc. El 12 de junio en la edición de Impact!, Roode, se junto con James Storm, desafiando a The Latin American Xchange (LAX) por el TNA World Tag Team Championship. Storm y Roode ganaron, después de que Roode realizar un Last Call sobre Hernández, envuelto con una correa alrededor de su pies. Héctor Guerrero, director de LAX, se encontraba en primera fila, sin embargo, le informa al arbitro acerca de lo que había sucedido y se reinicia la lucha. LAX luego de retener los titulos, Roode, Storm, y Jacqueline atacaron a LAX. La próxima semana, LAX desafió a Storm y a Roode a un''' Fan's Revenge Lumberjack match''' en Victory Road 2008. Roode y Storm comenzaron a llamarse a sí mismos "Beer Money, Inc.", a veces abreviado simplemente a "Beer Money", basado en cada uno de sus trucos (Storm de traer "Beer" y Roode por el "Money"). En Victory Road, LAX ganó la lucha. En Hard Justice 2008, sin embargo, Beer Money se convirtió en los nuevos TNA World Tag Team Champions, después de derrotar a LAX, golpiando a Homicide con una botella de cerveza. El feudo continuó a través de No Surrender con Beer Money, Inc., una vez más, consiguiendo la victoria. En Bound for Glory IV, Beer Money defendió con éxito sus títulos en un four-team Monster's Ball match, después de cubrir a Hernández de LAX. Después de que Beer Money retuvieran los titulos por equipo en Turning Point 2008 contra The Motor City Machineguns. Beer Money, Inc., después participó en un feudo contra Matt Morgan y Abyss, manteniendo los títulos en Final Resolution#Diciembre. Roode y Storm perdieron los títulos ante Lethal y Creed en la edición del 8 de enero de impact!. Roode y Storm recuperarian los títulos en un 3-way match, que también participa el equipo de Matt Morgan y Abyss en Genesis 2009. Beer Money, Inc. se enfrentaron a Creed y a Jay Lethal en Against All Odds 2009 reteniendo el campeonato. En Destination X 2009 se enfrentarian a Team 3D en un Titulo vs Carrera, en la cual Beer Money retubo despues de Count-out, En Lockdown 2009 se volvieron a enfrentar a Team 3D en un Titulo vs Titulo, en un Philadelphai''' Street fight match', en el cual gano Team 3D y les quito los titulos en parejas. Posterior a este evento, entro a un torneo de parejas llamado Team 3D's Open Invitational Tournament, donde llego a la final y se enfrento en Sacrifice 2009 por el trofeo contra The British Invasion, donde salieron victorioso y ganador del torneo. En el Wrestling *'Finishing y signature moves''' **''Northern Lariat'' **''Payoff'' **Diving knee drop **Diving neckbreaker **''Roode Awakening'' **''Roode Bomb'' (Spinning powerbomb) **Rolling neck snap **Rotating belly to back side slam **Spinebuster *'With James Storm' **''DWI – Drinking While Investing'' **Assisted swinging side slam **Double suplex **Samoan drop (Storm) / Diving neckbreaker (Roode) combination *'Managers' **Coach D'Amore **Eric Young **Ms. Brooks **Ms. Payton Banks **Jacqueline *'Nickname' **The Enforcer **The Natural **The Wizard of Wall Street *'Entrance themes' **'"No More Fears" by Dale Oliver' **'"Sorry About Your Damn Luck" by Dale Oliver' (Used as a part of Beer Money, Inc.) Campeonatos y Logros *'All–Canadian Pro Wrestling' **ACPW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Atlantic Coast Wrestling' **ACW International Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Border City Wrestling' **BCW Can-Am Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **BCW Can-Am Tag Team Championship (1 vez) *'Maritime Wrestling' **Maritime Cup 1 winner in 2003 *'NWA Shockwave' **NWA Cyberspace Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Prime Time Wrestling' **PTW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **Tag Team of the Year (2008) with James Storm **PWI ranked him #'38' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2008 *'Real Action Wrestling' **RAW Heavyweight Championship (4 vez) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **NWA World Tag Team Championship (2 vez) with Eric Young **TNA World Tag Team Championship (2 vez) with James Storm *'Twin Wrestling Entertainment' **TWE Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Universal Wrestling Alliance' **UWA Heavyweight Championship (2 vez) **UWA Tag Team Champion (1 vez) – with Petey Williams Categoría:Wrestlers Categoría:Wrestlers de la TNA